charactersbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale The Hedgehog
My DeviantArt account- http://eightsrodriguez.deviantart.com/ Read his story here- The Tale Of Gale "I'm on a mission" "what mission?" "Peace in our time"- Gale responding to Tails when asked about his purpose in life. Appearance Early Life Gale is a black-furred, yellow- eyed hedgehog who had 5 free flowing spines. He has dark skin and a sky blue streak going from his forehead to the first quarter of his top spine. Much like Shadow he has chest hair and fur covering his arms and wears dirty grey inhibitor rings on his wrists/ ankles just for show and wore white gloves, his shoes are dark green sneakers. Teen Years+ Once his Dimensiokenesis awoke his yellow eyes faded completely, becoming pupil-less and his spines pricked up and they clung together pointing toward the sky. He also now wears a dark brown ragged cape and he switched his gloves to black. Don't let his appearance fool you he is a good guy through and through. Personality Gale's personality is cool, calm and has a peaceful out look on life, he wants complete harmony, and struggles with his sense of humor. However, though when he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and will focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. His determination and his tolerance/ little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Gale hates being judged by his looks. Because of his dark and edgy appearance, due to him being from a time of little fashion and choice. Brash and quick thinking individuals often mistake him for a bad guy or someone with pessimistic or negative views. As a result of this he doesn't or rather isn't able to bond or talk to most people, and because they don't seem comfortable it is hard for Gale to build any substantial relationships or friendships. History (Aside from his origin) This is only a snippet of his story, as linked at the top of this page. To know about this character and my FC's, please read his story, 'The Tale Of Gale Concept Summary Gale is born 300 years from the present (100 past Silver's time for the record). After the future was restored by Silver and Blaze's sacrifice the world was full of harmony, for around 100 years at least, In that time like Silver's psychokinesis, more and more species evolved with unique powers, and one day an insurmountable foe rose up out of nowhere and started wrecking havoc upon the newly restored world. That person looked, spoke, had the personality and mannerisms of..... Sonic The Hedgehog!?!? Out of the fear and confusion, 3 warriors rose up as the resistance: Iota- a black/green hedgehog with gold gauntlets and blue greaves; Rico a black/purple hedgehog with red shoes and a brown ragged cape, and obviously: Gale The Hedgehog who somewhat lead them. '''Left to not make sense as this is NOT a description or explanation of Gale or my other FC's. ' Origin Gale was born in a time of crisis, destruction and carnage. His parents were loving and taught him the virtues of being kind, and were the best role models a child could ask for... until he was separated from them. Before this tragedy, Gale was living in a distant countryside village, away from the terror of 'Sonic Not' who favored destroying the cities as they were densely populated. It was no secret that more and more anthropomorphic species imbued with unique powers were being born. But Gale was unaware of his latent powers, until one evening when he was 11 years old... 'Not' went looking for the next place he could take pleasure in killing, and eliminating, in which he started to blast the village Gale was in, at the time he was out with his childhood friend. As the town was in chaos a piece of rubble fell off a building and was going to crush them, it was this instance in which Gale's altered Dimensiokenesis, and link to the Distortion Dimension came to the surface and Gale released a shock wave from his body which destroyed the incoming rubble. Changing his physical appearance to what it is today. When 'Not' had finished his little 'escapade the next day', he flew off to the horizon, as he had killed almost everyone in the village and leveled out the whole area. Gale was the only being in the area in which he survived- because he escaped to the Distortion Dimension through phasing letting him go unnoticed until 'Not' had moved on. He then traveled to towns and cities alike for the next few years, destroyed and remaining alike. Surviving off charity and giving to others in need when he can, and often ending up alone, since no one got to know him due to his appearance, or they can't survive when 'Not' destroys the area: Gale is often left on his own, without any attachment to society. Eventually when he got to the age of 17 he started to actively defend groups of people and protect them, these acts of heroism caused him to be haled as a good Samaritan, word traveled of Gale across the remaining population of the world. He once had word of 'Not' was destroying a town to the north of the continent, and by this time, with almost a full mastery of his powers, he went to try and fend off not, 'Not'. At the site of destruction there were a group of civilians that were faced with 'Not' and their immediate death, Gale saw this, and he knew he couldn't make it in time, and as he was almost faced with the guilt of not being able to save more people, two other hedgehogs jumped in the way and deflected a blast from 'Sonic Not' too which he wasn't looking for any resistance at the time so he fled the area. Gale went over to meet the two heroic hedgehogs- Iota and Rico. They discussed their mutual careers as heroes to the public, and they formed a single unit, they became partners and from that point on, before The Tale Of Gale starts, they went all over the land mass of the planet fighting 'Not' in what seemed like an endless struggle against what seemed like a god... Powers/ Abilities/ Skills Dimensiokinesis- *Sort off* Gale's powers stem from the Distortion Dimension which is an infinite plain opposite to the real world but its energy flows around everything- like Chaos. Gale's link to the Distortion Dimension allows him to draw from the acarne force and use it as his main force of offensive abilities. This grants him the power to tear brief holes in reality to the distortion dimension himself, causing yellow rifts of energy to burst from his body and revolt anything in it's path, because of Gale's developed handle on the great force he may alter the physical properties of the energy he releases, to a small extent, whether it be bolts of energy, or beams or balls or even a path of explosions. Gale's control over the Distortion Dimension is so great that he can manifest astral images of himself that act on the physical plain, made of pure Distortion Energy- distortion clones. Gale by extending out his arms, can induce a universal force of invisible energy, like an invisible wall wind, that blows everything away within the vicinity. He cab also do the opposite, an omniversal wind of energy that can pull everything towards him, and he ironically calls this ability- Gale Force Wind. theoretically by slightly altering this ability he can temporarily suspend himself in air, and levitate for extremely brief periods of time. Gale can move back and forth between this world and the Distortion Dimension itself being able to avoid attacks and can re-enter the world when/ wherever he wants.This ability he utilities so much in battle is called Phase- NOTE this ability cannot be used to time travel. Despite this he can renter the world when and wherever he wants giving it the appearance that he can warp space similar to Chaos Control. Physical Abilities Like other characters in the series, Gale can also move at super speeds, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess, though cannot even nearly match Sonic's speed- who can run at hypersonic speeds. Although he cannot compare to people like Knuckles The Echidna, Gale has superhuman strength; and with noticeable effort, he can overturn large objects many times his weight and size such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete with a single hand. Gale is extremely acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping and vaulting over any obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He also has radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. This is because of his time in the future, where danger is everywhere. Gale has incredible resilience to damage, being able to survive otherwise fatal situations even by the standards of superhuman creatures, making him nearly indestructible. He is nigh bullet proof and can take a lot of major punishment in battle before he starts to wear down purely because of his physical augmentation with Distortion Energy. The most prominent testament to his durability, was when Gale survived being knocked through a range of mountains, which spanned multiple miles by Sonic Not to which he then fell onto multiple large stalagmites with minor injuries and no impalement or signs of puncture wounds. Even after receiving major damage, Gale displays a somewhat fast recovery rate, allowing him to get back up in a few moments. In dark environments, as a natural advantage, he can camouflage to the smallest extent because of his dark coat of fur and that, unbeknownst to him due to his ancestry, Gale is not pure hedgehog but also a hint of chameleon from multiple generations ago. Combat Skills In combat, Gale is a lethal and extremely powerful force that very few have defeated without ascending to a higher form, purely because of his diverse set of abilities. And because of his diverse methods of attack, any opponent as long as they are not in a completely different league of power and their power is relative to Gale's he would more often than not be more than a match for them. Gale's skills are more than a match for even the strongest in the series, such as nearly fighting both Sonic and Knuckles to a stand still (though it's proven that he would have lost eventully). To best put his skills in perspective, Gale is the only person so far who has been able to decisively defeat Shadow in combat- with his restraints on (keep in mind)- without using his HDS. Fighting style Gale's fighting style focuses on unrestrained and precise hand-to-hand combat. In line with his nature and potent abilities, Gale has adopted a fighting style where he fights his opponents using powerful blows, such as karate chops, swift punches and roundhouse kicks, to which many of his attacks have a significant amount of force behind them. Despite this he still incorporates a lot of parrys and moves that exploit the errors and weaknesses of his opponents attacks, like using an opponents large weight or force against them. With the speeds Gale can move at, he can disable the opponent through the technical accuracy of his blows alone, while leaving them at the mercy at his incoming attacks. Gale's fighting style revolves around making heavy use of his Distortion Powers, especially Phase and his Distortion Clones. Using Phase, Gale can teleport up in front or behind his opponents in battle to launch surprise attacks. Also, Gale can use Distortion energy to increase the damage he deals to his opponent when striking them, often resulting in significant forces being released and blowing the opponent a certain distance away, all by augmenting his body. Gale will use these Distortion Powers and any other means necessary to overwhelm his opponents. Transformation Gale eventually gains a (sort of) transformation through his adventures in the past. Which he dubs: Heightened Distortion State (HDS) with this Gale surrounds himself with pure distortion energy as a luminous yellow cloak, as a result of this his speed is now warp-like and his strength and distortion abilities are bolstered to new heights. This form does not change his physical appearance or personality, but is just a suped up enhancement/ augmentation at it's core. Similar to Shadow's Chaos Boost from 06. Weaknesses Apart from his Distortion Clones ability, which is him not using his own distortion energy but rather pulling from the Distortion Dimension itself, Gale's distortion powers drain his stamina so he avoids using them frequently. Gale is not the fastest and when out sped he will have to resort to his instant distortion abilities to avoid being hit, but that will decrease his energy a lot faster than usual. Gale's Heightened Distortion State Quotes "I want clarity for our world"- When talking to his partners Rico and Iota about staying strong for the surviving population of the world. "What do you mean by that?... Time travel?"- Demanding answers from Ender who took him back in time to the present day. "Why are you attacking me!"- Confused, frustrated and under pressure when fighting with Knuckles and Sonic. "Oh I'm just a wanderer, just seeking something,"- When responding to Gus The Swallow and Alice The Robin, as they let him stay the night. "I'm on a mission"...."Peace in our time"- Gale responding to Tails when asked about his purpose in life. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."- Thanking Gus and Alice for food and shelter. Themes Gale's regular theme, which I think perfectly represents him in his time in the future- Gale's battle theme for when he's fighting- Alternate battle theme- Relationships SEGA Characters '''Sonic The Hedgehog- '''Being from the future the stories of people like: Sonic, Silver or Blaze, were told to all the children and their legacy passed down through generations. Sonic was an inspiration to Gale, he always made Gale to aspire higher, and if it wasn't for him or Silver, Gale wouldn't be the person he is today. When Gale first met Sonic, he was attacked by him, because him and Knuckles irrationally thought Gale must have been evil because of his edgy appearance. As a result he thought incredibly low of Sonic for a short period, as the Sonic he was told about was not cocky or brash, but sooner rather than later, Sonic and Gale formed a trust and an unlikely friendship. to this day they do not keep in touch a lot but they do speak and fight together from time to time. '''Miles ''Tails' Prower The Fox- '''Tails was the person to break up and stop the fight between Gale and Sonic/Knuckles, because he saw that Gale had no bad demeanor. Also because of the fact Sonic listens to Tails so much, Gale instantly recognized Tails as a smart and clever individual. Gale liked Tails because of this but Tails was fascinated with Gale's Dimensiokenesis and how it works, so the two always find common ground to talk on. '''Knuckles The Echidna- '''At first and for a small period of time, Gale and Knuckles didn't like each other. Gale's appearance always threw Knuckles, and Gale was annoyed by his rash personality and primitive thoughts. Eventually the two saw eye to eye and worked together once to help defend a village from one of Eggman's invasions. '''Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik- '''The two don't really know each other. To Eggman Gale is just one of Sonic's happy go lucky pals who thwarts his plans- he truly doesn't take note of Gale. For Gale, Eggman is just a villain and tyrannous man who needs to be stopped, dead or alive. He has no personal vendetta against the human either. '''Metal Sonic- '''The two have only met once, and for a brief moment as well, literally Metal punching Gale off a house, then straight away ignoring Gale for Sonic. Gale was confused at first by the robot but quickly dismissed it as just another droid. '''Shadow The Hedgehog- '''Gale and Shadow have never met. Gale has only ever heard of Shadow, through stories when he was younger, Shadow was always painted to be an untrustworthy hero, who was a potential threat to humanity. Gale heard better news from Tails who described Shadow as wrongly judged, something Gale can relate to. Shadow currently has no knowledge of Gale's existence full stop. Shadow is one of the people that Gale never aspired to be like. '''Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat- '''Similar to Shadow, he has no clue of Gale's existence, but is only a role model and inspiration for Gale, like Sonic and Blaze. He always made Gale to aspire higher, and if it wasn't for him or Sonic mainly, Gale wouldn't be the person he is today. Fan Characters '''Ender The 'Twisted' Hedgewolf- '''The two are close now because of Ender's efforts to help out Gale throughout his life, helping him to travel back in time and what not. Because Ender is crazy and unpredictable, the two are also like rivals, constantly wanting to push each other to new heights. '''Owner- 'StalkerzStudios 'Zak The Lightninghog/ Hybrid- '''Gale and Zak have a close comradery and have buckets of respect for each other since they know the ins and outs of their powers and where they stand, phhysically and morally. The two like to spar, but not too often. They don't keep in touch all that much though. '''Owner-' JKImmortalGaming 'Kimaru Uzumaki-' Gale and Kimaru never saw eye to eye, especially since their first run in, when they bumped into each other and neither one backed down or apologized. They fought and have never fought since. Upon learning that Kimaru and Zak were brothers, Gale offered to let go of his grudge, Kimaru did the same whe he found out his brother and Gale knew each other and Zak had high respect for Gale. 'Owned by-'Kimaru127 Category:Characters by World Category:Mobius Category:Characters by the future Category:Characters by Time Location (past present or future)